Talk:Nuka
Scar's son I truly think the possibility should be removed. Nuka is most definately Scar's son. Zira's obsessing over Scar and their similar appearances all point to him.Werebereus 14:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :There's a lot of evidence. But there's still no proof. We don't want to be spreading false information just because it's strongly hinted at; we can still include it in his trivia. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright.Werebereus 00:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus What I think we should do We should solve this debate about who the parents of Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu is old fashion style. Get ready for it...THEORIES! Since the word from the directo himself is unclear(Zira would be on the royal family tree if she was Scar's mate. By obscuring her Lineage they obscured her place on the tree. This is contradicted by the 'we made her just a follower' statement and the fact the picture could've very well been edited.Werebereus 17:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Zira is the mother of Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani; their father is unknown. Scar is unlikely the father of Nuka and Vitani as they never refer to Scar as their father not one time. For the last time, Rooney wrote they obsured her lineage to make her a follower which translates to "her background is unknown so she's just a follower". Quit taking Rooney out of context. And, there's no way Rooney's profile picture could have been edited. It's Darrell Rooney, believe it. Also, there's no need for fan theories on this wiki which is meant to post ONLY official information. Chris14 (talk) ::What Chris just said is exactly what we're trying to tell you, Werebereus: we are an OFFICIAL wiki that's supposed to be displaying OFFICIAL information. Fan theories are not official. Speculation, sure, but in trace amounts, not everywhere. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Zira is the mother of Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani: Their father is unknown but very likely to be Scar due to the fact all the outlanders were designed in Scar's image in the first place. Kovu is said to be of no relation to Scar but Nuka and Vitani are kept in the dark. Rooney says her relation to him is obscured to make her a follower which is akin to saying 'I don't know but this is it' meaning he just contradicted himself. You two aren't taking into accound the reply could've been edited and STILL no link has been provided the conversation. Why is there no link? Why should i believe a picture that could've very well been edited? Why hasn't the poster of the picture joined in either of these arguments? Simple. The poster claims s/he talked to rooney but the name is blotted it out. Why? What's the point? Hasn't she already revealed herself? Here's why I think: The conversation was edited, and though no one would probably think about this possibility(example: you two), there was a small chance someone(aka me) would figure it out. If malmisa or whatever their name is talked to rooney why does their name appear? Why is she being anonymous? Because if anyone found out all fingers would point to her. She could easily say 'That wasn't me and you have no proof. Don't you see the name blotted out?' I'm going to talk to her about and until I come back, I ask no changes be made to anything.Werebereus 23:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I still don't believe the conservation was edited. Why did MsIsamisa blot her user name during the conservation? Beats me. But, since you say you are going to talk her, then, that's good. She can talk to Rooney again, and hopefully end this debate over Zira being Scar's mate and Nuka and Vitani being Scar's cubs ONCE AND FOR ALL! User:Chris14 (talk) :She didn't want to display her Facebook profile on the internet (which isn't a bad idea). And the point is, with or without Rooney's confirmation, no one knows who fathered Nuka and Vitani. What's the fun of stories if we can't invent and imagine some things on our own? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 03:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC)